A Curse Broken, A Heart Healed
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: [Stable Queen] Set around 2x01 "Broken". The curse breaks and a certain stable boy suddenly finds himself very much alive in a town called Storybrooke. The only thing on his mind: his true love, Regina. Expect lots of hugs, kisses, and fluff. Regina's much-deserved happy ending. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Curse Broken, A Heart Healed**

By BroadwayStarlet

Pairing: Stable Queen. Focused on Regina and Daniel, with appearances by Henry, Snow/Mary Margaret, Charming/David, Emma, Ruby, etc.

Genre: Romance. Fluff. So much fluff and cuteness.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time and its characters belongs to ABC, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. If I DID own Regina and Daniel, this is how things would go.

Summary: Set around 2x01 "Broken". The curse breaks and a certain stable boy suddenly finds himself very much alive in a town called Storybrooke. The only thing on his mind: his true love, Regina.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The purple cloud passed through Storybrooke, Maine, and brought magic to a land previously without it. As the townsfolk came to the realization of their past and what had happened, a young man appeared at the town stables, the same place where he was last seen. He wore clothes from the other world, and certainly looked out of place wandering from the stables to town.

He placed his hands over his chest and marveled at the most amazing thing. He had a heart – beating heart, pumping warmth and blood through his body.

This wasn't possible. His heart had been ripped out. He'd seen it in her hands! His eyes had darted to the other person in the stables. Her eyes were wide with shock and terror, and the last things he'd felt before he died were her arms around him and a last kiss on his lips.

But how could he be alive now? How could he have a beating, warm, miraculous heart in his chest? And where was she? His one true love. He had to find her.

Regina.

* * *

This wasn't the same world, he could tell, so he couldn't be sure that he'd even find her here. What had brought him back? He'd been dead for decades.

He wandered further into town, watching the townsfolk hug as they found lost loved ones, and remembered who they were.

One particularly poignant scene in the middle of a street caught Daniel's eye. A young blond woman in a red coat with a little boy hugged another young couple – a dashing young man and a pretty young woman with short black hair.

When the black haired woman's face came into view, Daniel stopped in his tracks. He knew her. She looked about fifteen years older now – but there was no mistaking the princess, even with short hair. Lips red as a rose, hair black as night, skin white as snow…

Snow White.

* * *

"Daniel?" Snow White gasped when she saw him. "But I don't understand. I thought you were – Regina said –"

Daniel's face lit up. "Regina, where is she?"

Snow smiled. "I'll take you to her, come with me."

The young man with Snow White was obviously her beau or husband, well, obviously they were in love. He spoke next. "Um, Snow, who is this?"  
"It's a long story, I'll explain on the way. There isn't much time. We have to find Regina before everyone else does."

This Daniel didn't understand. Why did it matter that they found her before everyone else? And who was everyone?

"Come this way, Daniel. She lives this way."

He followed behind the unusual family.

"Snow, who is he?" the man asked again.

"This is Daniel. He's Regina's one true love. He worked in the stables where she grew up—"

"Wait, _Regina _had a true love?" the blond woman asked.

"Of course she did," Snow said, her voice sad at the memories. "She taught me all about true love when I was a child. She was different then…" Snow turned to Daniel. "I am so sorry for what I did. I didn't understand what I was doing when I told Cora about you and Regina. She's hated me ever since. I understand now."

"Regina couldn't hate anyone," Daniel said. "She's so gentle. I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Snow."

The blond woman snorted. "Are you sure you even _know _Regina?"

"Emma, please," Snow said, silencing her. "She's right though, Daniel. Regina is different now. After you died, she went…evil. She turned to dark magic and when she became queen, her powers in the dark arts and her cruelty became legendary. And she cursed us all to this world, which is why…things are so different."

"I want to see her," he said. "Won't she be happy to see me?"

"I honestly don't know what to expect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Regina's home was big, white, elegant, yet menacing. Snow knocked on the front door.

"What do you want?" a voice demanded through the door.

"Regina, please, let us in! There's a mob coming. There isn't much time. I have someone here to see you," Snow pleaded.

"Someone to kill me, I'm sure," Regina said.

"No, just open the door," Snow said. "You have to see to believe it."

Regina Mills opened the door. Daniel's heart skipped a few beats. She was just as beautiful, maybe even more than he remembered. She looked confident, powerful, and yet – vulnerable. Her dark hair was cut shorter, but it suited her. Her makeup accented her lips and her eyes. And she wore a black suit – not a gown. This world was certainly different. But it was still his Regina.

"What do you want?" Her voice had changed, deeper, harsher.

"I found someone looking for you," Snow said. Emma and Charming stepped aside to reveal Daniel.

Regina's eyes locked with his. It couldn't be. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. Snow was playing tricks on her. No, Daniel was dead…and yet, there he was.

"Daniel," her voice cracked and she stepped off her porch. Her arms went straight to his arms and chest, to make sure he was a solid being, and not just a ghost. She felt muscle and warmth. He smiled at her, and his eyes sparkled. He hadn't changed at all. "How can this be?"

Daniel wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, and with the other, he stroked her cheek. "I don't know…I woke up in the stables."

Regina wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her. "My love…you're alive…" She could feel his warm, beating heart as she leaned into him. Her eyes welled up with tears – emotions she couldn't define – an odd mix of love, guilt, pure joy, remorse…

And then he kissed her. Yes, this was her Daniel. There was no mistaking these lips, this kiss. He was the only one who knew how to kiss her just right. "I love you, Regina," he whispered between passionate reunion kisses. "I've missed you so."

Regina cried openly now. "I've missed you more than anything…Oh Daniel, so many things have happened since you…since my mother…"

"I know, my love," Daniel said. "But we're together now, that's what matters."

Shouts and commotion broke the tender silence.

"Look, I hate to spoil this happy fairy tale reunion, but there's a mob coming, hell-bent on revenge for what Regina did," Emma said.

"I won't let them hurt you," Daniel promised.

"Daniel, you don't know this woman anymore," Snow's prince snarled. "Regina, you have to tell him everything. Everything you did. If he's going to defend you and make promises like that, he has the right to know why we call you the evil queen."

Regina nodded. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually. If they were to be together now, she wanted to be good, not evil. Seeing Daniel here with her, seeing how much he still loved her, made her regret all the horrible things she'd done. But how could she regret the curse, since breaking the curse brought him back to her?

"Go inside. Tell him. We'll hold off the mob and lead them somewhere else. You'll be safe together here until we figure out the next step."

"Take care of my son, Miss Swan," Regina addressed Emma. Emma took the little boy's hand.

Regina smiled. "Daniel, this is my adopted son, Henry. And Henry, this is Daniel, my true love."

"Emma's my other mom," the boy, Henry, said. "And Snow and Charming are my grandparents."

Daniel's eyes widened. Things were certainly different.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll explain everything," Regina said.

She took Daniel's hand and led him inside her house. He paused in the doorway, overwhelmed by the clean white elegance, the staircase, the many rooms off the foyer.

"Your house is beautiful, Regina," he said. "But this is all so different. I don't understand why Snow's daughter looks her age, why you share your son with her, why they said you were evil. You can't be evil. I know you; you're my Regina…"

Regina hugged him around the waist. "I know, it's confusing. It took me a while to get used to this world too. I'm so sorry for what I've done, and for what I have to tell you. It won't be easy for you to hear. But David is right – if you're going to defend me, there are things you must know. I'm just…afraid you won't love me once you know everything."

"Regina, nothing will change the fact that I love you. When I woke up in the stables, you were what I thought of first."

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I've missed you so much, and I love you." She took his hand and led him into her sitting room. "Sit here with me and I will tell you."

Regina sat next to him and began her story – everything that had happened since Daniel died – how she began studying magic, how she sent Cora away, about her marriage to King Leopold. She confessed to plotting the murder of her husband, to taking hearts like her mother, to keeping the Huntsman as a pet and a lover, and then killing him when he began to remember. She told Daniel about Rumplestiltskin and how he encouraged her to crush hearts to proceed with her training, starting with an innocent gypsy.

She told him about her revenge against Snow White and her prince, about the curse that brought them to Storybrooke. She told him about becoming mayor so she could still control their miserable lives, and about tormenting Mary Margaret Blanchard, and framing her for a murder that didn't happen, about trying to drive Emma Swan out of town. That led her to telling Daniel about adopting Henry because she still longed for someone to love her. Daniel took her hands when she described Henry's blissful childhood and how happy she finally felt, and how she learned to love again because of him.

And now she regretted all the lives she destroyed, all the families she separated, the cruelty, the murder, the destruction. She felt empy, alone, and lost. Destroying their happiness didn't make her feel any better. The only thing that made her feel better was Henry, and she had a reason to live and love when she had him. But now he didn't love her because he only wanted his real family. And who could blame him; she was the Evil Queen after all.

And even Henry couldn't fill the void because she still loved and missed Daniel with all her heart, and she couldn't help but dream of what could have happened if they'd run away together.

She confessed to killing her own father to cast the Dark Curse and it was her biggest regret of all. Her father's love had never failed. He always stood by her side and supported her, no matter how evil she was.

And maybe she deserved to die when Snow White and Prince Charming planned her execution. It would take away her suffering. She began to cry as she confessed everything – all the pain, all the evil, and she let herself open up to the only person she had left. Her Daniel. Her true love had returned. She regretted causing pain and death, but how could she truly regret the curse, because it brought her a son, and breaking the curse brought back her true love.

Daniel reached for her and held her while she cried. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. He hated to see her so sad, in so much pain. He was shocked by everything she'd done, but he couldn't hate her. She'd done horrible things, it was true, but nothing could stop him from loving her.

"Sweet Regina, you're not evil, you're broken. If you were, you wouldn't feel love, or regret, and you wouldn't be crying as you tell me all of this. My love, I am here and I will fight for you."

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be happy. I deserve to be punished, killed for what I've done."

"I won't let that happen. I won't leave your side. We've been apart for far too long. If you're gone, what would I do?" Daniel kissed her again. "You deserve your happy ending as much as anyone. It was taken away from you, and that's why you've done all of this. But I'm here, darling Regina, and if I can bring you happiness again, I will. I won't leave you, no matter what."

"Of course you'll bring me happiness. You're my true love. All I ever wanted was you. But now I want my son back too…"

"Now you have me," he smiled. "And now you can change. Once everyone understands why you've done all of this, and the regret you feel, you can fix everything. And they'll see what I see – a broken, beautiful, kind-hearted woman who lost everything and was driven to darkness. Maybe they'll accept you again. And if not, I'll still be here loving you."

Regina smiled. "You have such faith in me."

"I know who you are. You can change – you can give up magic – except to fix problems – you can be good and redeem yourself. And we can get your son back."

"I'll be good. I want to deserve you and Henry."

"Change for yourself. You never wanted to be this way. Everything will fall into place," Daniel said, hugging her close. "I love you and I will help you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There's more fluff and cuteness to come. Regina gets her happy ending in this one. :) Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews! Are you all ready for some more Regina and Daniel cuteness? I quote a bit of 2x02 "We Are Both" in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Snow, Charming, Emma, and Henry calmed the mob. Regina was powerless after all, so she wasn't dangerous. And she'd apologized. She'd promised to fix the problems she'd caused. The citizens of Storybrooke seemed satisfied at this, for now. Snow White also mentioned that even their former queen once had a true love, and they'd just been reunited as the curse broke – like Snow and Charming, Ella and Thomas, Rumple and Belle, Abigail and Frederick, and so many others torn apart by the curse. With Daniel back, she could be good, she could be the person she once was. She never wanted to be an Evil Queen, and she admitted to making bad decisions, but promised to change. She didn't want to be evil, for Daniel and for Henry.

"Why should we trust her? Why should we believe what she says?' Ruby asked.

"Because I knew her then, and she has Daniel back. All this has been for him, because she lost him," Snow said. "You would understand if you saw their reunion. She deserves a happy ending as much as any of us."

"And 'cause she's still my mom," Henry said. "Please don't hurt her."

Emma hugged Henry. "Don't worry, we'll protect her." She wasn't sure why she suddenly should defend Regina Mills, except that it's what Henry wanted. Madam Mayor had just tried to kill her in the last twenty four hours, and nearly killed their son by mistake. Now she seemed…different. The change was so sudden. Regina seemed softer and sweeter than she ever appeared before. Usually skeptical, somehow Emma didn't doubt Regina's desire to change for a moment.

"Can I go see her?" he asked.

"I think she wants to spend time with Daniel –" Snow said.

"But I'm sure she'd love to have you there too," Emma added. "I'll drive you there." Emma and Henry got into her yellow bug and drove to the mayor's mansion. "Call me if…when you wanna come home."

Henry nodded. "This is home too." He ran up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

A moment later, Henry could hear the clicks of Regina's heels approaching. She opened the door. His adoptive mother had changed her clothes; she was now wearing a red pencil dress and black heels. "Henry? I didn't think…" she stopped, unsure of what she was going to say. She wasn't sure if he'd want to see her again? Especially now that he knew she was the evil queen and his theory was true?

Instead, Henry just hugged her around the waist. "I'm happy for you. That your true love is back. One day, can you tell me the story? It would help me understand."

She kissed his head. "Of course. But for now – I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I don't know who you are. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were delusional, where in fact, you were right from the beginning. Henry, I want to redeem myself. For you and for Daniel. Won't you stay for dinner? I'm making your favorite – and Daniel has never had lasagna. I want you to get to know him too."

Henry nodded. "I was hoping you'd want me to stay."

She nodded and smiled. "Of course, darling. Always. Come on in. He's in the living room. And be nice, he's not used to our world yet."

"I will."

* * *

Regina, Henry, and Daniel had dinner together in the dining room usually reserved for holidays. Even though Regina's curse had broken, today was special. She finally felt like she had a family, and a future full of happiness, and perhaps a future husband she would love forever, and her son. Henry got his wish, and Regina and Daniel told him the story of how they met and fell in love, and how Daniel died. He couldn't explain how or why he was suddenly alive again, but he couldn't complain. Daniel was quite happy to be with Regina again and to make her so happy. They hadn't spoken of the future – yet – they were just focusing on being together and getting to know each other all over again.

Henry took an immediate liking to Daniel, who knew a lot about horses, and promised to teach him how to ride.

"Then I can be a knight!" Henry exclaimed.

"If you're careful, dear," Regina said. "I would very much like to ride again."

"Let's go together then," Daniel said, squeezing her hand across the table.

After dinner, they retired to the living room again, and curled up on the couch together, Henry in the middle. He soon fell asleep, and laid his head in Regina's lap.

Daniel leaned across and kissed her softly. "He's extraordinary, you know. Such a bright, sweet boy."

"I know," Regina smiled down at her son and stroked his hair. "He taught me how to love again. He's everything to me. And you are too…"

"You did a wonderful job raising him."

"I tried, but I was strict; I just wanted to protect him."

"As a mother should, but I can see how much you love him." He kissed her again. "You're different now, my Regina."

"I had to grow up. I was queen, and then mayor. I did horrible things and I had a lot to hide. But I think…deep down, I'm still me."

"I can see you," Daniel smiled. "I don't blame you for what you'd done. If I'd lived and lost you…I don't know what I would do. Seek revenge? Maybe. But I would never love anyone else or be happy again." She frowned; she didn't want to think of losing each other again. "And I'm here. You can be yourself again. You don't have to wear a mask anymore." He smiled at her. "You _look_ different too…"

"I know."

"More beautiful than ever. I thought you were the most beautiful girl then, and now…you're even more stunning." He ran his fingers through her hair. "This hairstyle suits you, as does the makeup. The clothes in this world are strange, but you look lovely and elegant."

She blushed and then laughed. "You should have seen the gowns I wore as queen."

"I bet you looked incredible."

"They were…a bit revealing. And yes they were beautiful dresses. I have them here in town, if you'd like to see…"

Daniel's eyes lit up. "Oh yes. Someday. But tonight, I just want to stay here with you and Henry."

She leaned into him. "I'm so happy you're here. I never thought – I never allowed myself to dream – that I'd see you again. I may get my happy ending after all."

"Of course you will," Daniel said, kissing her hair. "Regina, my love, I once promised to marry you. Do you have that custom in this world?"

"Yes," Regina smiled. "This world isn't so different – just no magic – usually – and different technology and clothing."

"So we can marry?"

Regina nodded, unable to speak now, because her eyes were welling up with tears and she was afraid she would sob out of pure joy. "Yes, I'll marry you," she finally said.

"Nothing can pull us apart now, my love," Daniel said, and he kissed her. "Do you still have the ring I gave you so long ago?"

"I'm sorry – I had to use the magic in it – it was the last magic I had and the only magic in this world –" It was to retrieve her poison apple for Emma Swan, but she couldn't bear to tell him that she sacrificed his ring for evil.

"There was magic in it?"

She smiled. "The magic of our true love, yes."

"I told you our love was magic," he smiled. "It can overcome anything. I always knew that. Even death couldn't keep us apart, my love. No matter, I can get you a new ring."

Regina was about to remind him that rings were expensive here, and he had no money and no job. She would just wear a diamond ring from her jewelry box on her left ring finger. "It's okay, Daniel, I'm sure I have one I can wear."

Henry shifted between them and opened his eyes. He yawned. "Sweetie, it's probably time for you to go to bed," Regina said, kissing his forehead.

"Aww okay."

"But Henry…how would you like to have a father soon?"

His eyes lit up. "A father?"

Regina and Daniel smiled at each other. "Daniel and I were engaged when I was younger, before I became queen. And now he wants to marry me."

"If you'll let me marry your mother, Henry," Daniel said.

Henry nodded and hugged Daniel, and then Regina. "You make her so happy and you can help her be good! And I've never had a dad!"

Regina laughed. "I think he approves. Okay, sweetheart, bedtime. You've had a long day." She hugged her son one last time. "I'm so sorry I hurt you today. I love you."

He kissed her goodnight. "I love you too, Mom."

They said goodnight, and when Henry had gone upstairs, Daniel pulled Regina closer. She wiped a tear.

"He hasn't said he loves me since before he found the fairy tale book and figured out I was the Evil Queen. Thank you, Daniel, you've brought him back to me."

Daniel kissed her cheek. "See, I told you he'd realize how extraordinary you are."

She laughed. "I don't know about that, but I'm so grateful he's not afraid of me anymore. And I'm so happy to have you again. I love you, Daniel."

"I love you too, my Regina."

Soon they were falling asleep in each others' arms on the sofa, so Regina took Daniel's hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

"I suppose tomorrow we'll have to find you new clothes," she said as she changed into her nightgown. He averted his eyes as she removed her clothing, and took off his shirt.

"Yes, that would be nice," he climbed into bed with her. "And maybe show me your queen wardrobe?"

"Of course," she said, and snuggled up to him. They wrapped their arms around each other. "Goodnight, my love."

He kissed her one last time. "Goodnight, my sweet angel."

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **I once got this crazy idea that Regina brought her queen gowns to Storybrooke and has them hidden from everyone. Then I thought how cute it would be if Daniel came back and Regina did a little fashion show (haha!) for him. Then they released the promo for 2x12 "In the Name of the Brother" and I was so shocked to see that my crazy idea about her queen wardrobe in Storybrooke was actually canon! That'll be in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! Here's the last chapter. More fluff. Hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at Stable Queen. Shall I post another Stable Queen story?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up, surprised that she was still wrapped in Daniel's arms. She was afraid that her happy ending had just been a dream. But he was still here, and his heart was still beating. She felt so warm in his embrace. His eyes opened and met hers.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning, my love." She kissed him, and then she knew for sure that this was her Daniel, and she was awake. "This isn't a dream. You're still here."

"I'm a bit surprised myself," Daniel sighed. "But I'm here."

She rose and pulled on her silk bathrobe. "I'll make breakfast if you'd like to shower." She led him into her bathroom and showed him how to work the shower. "Come down when you're ready."

Regina made pancakes, eggs, and bacon for her little family, and hummed as she worked around the kitchen. Henry entered and yawned. "Morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart." Regina paused to give her son a good morning kiss. "Would you like to join us for a little shopping trip in town? Daniel needs clothes. And I'd promised I'd show him my vault, with my wardrobe from my kingdom. Unless you want to return to Miss Swan…"

"I'll come with you, if that's okay. I'd like to see your stuff from when you were queen."

Regina smiled and nodded. Daniel soon joined them, dressed in his stable boy clothes.

"Your showers in this world are so strange."

Regina and Henry both laughed. "It'll take some getting used to."

The three of them sat down to breakfast. Daniel made sure to compliment his fiancée's excellent cooking.

* * *

Together, the little family drove in Regina's black Mercedes to Storybrooke's main street to find a clothing store. Regina laughed a little as she had to help him into the car, and strap him in; reassuring him that it was safe and she knew how to drive "this strange carriage" just fine.

At the store, she picked out shirts and pants, both business and casual, and had him try them on. She and Henry sat outside the fitting room and approved each outfit. Soon Daniel had enough clothes that fit.

"You look so handsome in a business suit, darling," she said as she paid for his wardrobe.

He kissed her cheek. "Now for the fun part – I get to see your dresses. And you must try them all on for me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh must I?"

"I want to see you glamorous like a Queen."

She sighed. "Very well then."

* * *

They had lunch at Granny's, where they had to endure a lot of staring from Storybrooke's residents surprised to see the Evil Queen out and about, with a strange young man who obviously adored her, and the son who used to be afraid of her. Afterward, Regina drove them to her vault. She led them inside, beneath her father's coffin, past her wall of hearts which she didn't want to explain, and into her secret room – an elegant room with mirrors, jewels, her glittering apple tree, and of course, her display of glamorous queen gowns.

Henry and Daniel's eyes grew wide as they looked around.

"You _wore_ these?" Henry asked.

"Of course I did."

"They're so beautiful!"

"Which ones do you want me to model for you?"

"All of them," Henry and Daniel both said.

She laughed; she could've predicted that response. She began with the black cloak and pants she wore when she crashed Snow and Charming's wedding, and explained the event that corresponded with each gown. Daniel and Henry sat and watched, anxiously waiting for each new dress. She showed them the red and black gown she wore to Leopold's funeral, the burgundy velvet dress she wore to seduce the Huntsman, the navy blue velvet dress she wore when the genie swore he love for her. She showed them her red riding coat, the elaborate purple and blue gown she wore when Snow White took her poison apple, and gorgeous royal blue velvet gown she wore when she met Captain Hook and sent him to Wonderland to kill her mother.

Daniel told her she looked beautiful in them all, and insisted that he wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her passionately in each gown. "You are the most beautiful queen there ever was," he sighed into her embrace, and kissed her neck. She was still wearing the royal blue velvet dress.

Henry groaned each time they kissed, but he was actually extremely happy that his mother had found her true love again. And he was going to have a father soon! He realized he could happily have two families – Regina and Daniel, and Emma, Mary Margaret, and David. And maybe one day he would meet his birth father too.

But he also agreed with Daniel – Regina looked beautiful. "You should wear those dresses around town," he said.

"Oh God, people would be afraid of me! And they wouldn't believe I've changed."

Henry sighed. She was probably right. "It would be so cool though."

Daniel kissed her cheek again. "I have to agree with Henry."

Regina laughed. "Maybe if we ever have a party or a ball in town, I'll wear one of these. Otherwise, dressing like this would look a bit strange in this world."

"Fair enough. We'll just have to find a reason for a ball."

* * *

Henry decided to go to Emma's that night, although he was sad to leave Regina and Daniel. He felt like she should spend time with Emma, Snow, and Charming, too. His grandparents were Snow White and Prince Charming, how cool was that?

He also thought he should give his mom and Daniel some time alone. They were grateful for that, but also sorry to see him go. Henry wasn't afraid to hug Regina or Daniel goodbye, and he didn't flinch anymore when she kissed his forehead.

"Love you, sweetheart, whenever you want to come home, you are most welcome," she said softly.

"I love you too, Mom."

Regina's heart melted and she hugged him a little tighter before she let Emma take him.

"You've changed already," Emma commented.

Regina offered a smile to the woman she used to despise and once tried to kill. "Thank you. I'm trying. I don't want to be evil."

"Good," Emma returned a genuine smile. Maybe Madam Mayor wasn't so bad.

And maybe Miss Swan wasn't going to take away her son. They would never be friends. Civil, friendly acquaintances? Maybe. Their families were connected, they should get along somehow.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."

"Goodnight, Miss Mills."

Regina closed her door and joined Daniel in the living room. He was still mesmerized by the TV. She curled up next to him and switched off the "magic box".

"Alone at last, my love," he said, kissing her deeply.

"And no one to stop us…" Regina sighed. They kissed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, holding her waist. He moved on top of her, his chest hovering over hers, and continued to kiss her passionately. He moved his lips from hers to her chin, to her neck, and to her chest exposed above her neckline.

They never had time to be intimate before he died. She never tried to sneak him to her bedchamber at her parents' house, and they never tried to steal a moment in the stables. He'd never been with any girl but Regina, and he'd never done any more than kiss her. But Regina had been married and she slept with Graham. She felt awful for being with other men. Daniel was the only one she'd ever wanted.

With Daniel back, they were free to be together any time. "Daniel," she breathed. "Upstairs."

He scooped her into his arms, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her upstairs to their bed, never breaking their kiss.

* * *

Regina woke the next morning to soft, sweet kisses on her neck and lips. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, sweet Regina," Daniel murmured against her skin.

"Good morning, darling," she sighed. "But I was sleeping so peacefully."

"And my love, I couldn't resist stealing a kiss or two while you slept," he said. "You looked like an angel, so beautiful…"

"You're quite handsome yourself, my dear," she smiled.

He resumed kissing her. Memories of their previous night came back – the way he ran his hands over her smooth, ivory skin. Running his fingers through her hair. Kissing her lips, her neck, her chest, and almost every bit of exposed skin. He was gentle and loving, almost worshipping her body, whispering promises of everlasting love into the night. She had never felt so loved or so close to anyone before. For the first time in her life, Regina Mills was blissfully happy. She wanted nothing more than to marry Daniel, wake up in his arms every morning, and tuck Henry into bed every night. Even if she had to share her son. Regina had finally found her happy ending.

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
